


Hi my name is Perenelle.

by LunaraLymphea



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraLymphea/pseuds/LunaraLymphea





	1. Chapter 1

The sky is incredibly blue today, why does it always have to taunt me this way? It never shimmers like this on the weekends. The physics problems set before me glare at me stubbornly refusing to reveal the answers. The second day of my senior year and I can’t get my head into school already. Senioritis crept along my mind everyday this past summer and now that the year has started it is starting to dull already, wasn’t it supposed to last all year? Oh well, another thing to chalk up to things that just are. I come back to my self and glance around the physics class, my ex sitting diagonally from me his blonde hair shining in the light, a crush from a year ago sits behind me and a couple people who smiled back at me when i walked in are scattered about. The teacher is looking at me and i focus back on the problems, my calculator remaining blank as i try to remember what i was even doing. An itching starts in the back of my head and i close my eyes wanting the blackness to take me already, she of course knew the answers she always did.  
My eyes open again and a script that wasn’t mine has scrawled its way over all of the problems the math seemingly flawless and the endless calculations in my calculator’s history. My classmates were moving around, the bell probably rang. I shove the finished classwork into my book and put that in my backpack, i then glance up to see a pair of eyes on me, he lifts an eyebrow in a way that only he can pull of. One that says, “I do not want to repeat myself.” I give a small smile and close the backpack.  
“Can you repeat the question?”  
“I said, what did you think of the work?” He says clearly annoyed.  
“Easy, i suppose.” I say picking up my backpack and looking at my schedule again.  
“You suppose? I found it rather complicated myself, of course it is supposed to be to see where everyone is at as far as level goes.”  
“True, i mean there were a couple that were difficult, thus the suppose.”  
“Yeah like which one?” He says following as his class was close to mine.  
“Uh...the first one?”  
“The first one? It was the easiest of the problems...unless you can’t add two and two?”  
“Ah you got me, my secret revealed.” I say with a grin.  
“I knew you had a bigger secret than you were letting on.” He says with a small smile but it was clear that he knew i was playing him off.   
I walk into drama class and take my seat, it was improv wednesday and the teacher was pulling out all the stops to show what it was gonna be like every wednesday until second semester. I relax a little bit, acting something i was good at, I watch and laugh with the rest of the class enjoying a relaxing class. Only too soon the bell rings and we shuffle to the next class, which for me was algebra 2, I had unfortunately failed it the year before, but it was mostly due to the tests so this year was predicted to be extremely easy. So much so that the teacher let me become basically the teachers aid. In class i would grade papers and what not then when the class was working on the homework he would give me a practice test or give me some harder problems to do. He was a good guy and understood that things happen. What he didn’t understand was that it wasn’t me who had done so well in class last year. Though I wasn’t about to tell him that.  
The bell rang for lunch and i found my table, a few new friends joined us from last year and I smiled politely. My friends consisted of a whore, a witch, a military brat, and a military-magic aficionado, basically the weirdos but i figured i fit in pretty well. The lunch period went by as fast as drama did and it was off to rock and jazz improv class where we started writing music, after i had regular band class and finally I had psychology. The teacher was crazy, but she was awesome, she taught me more about what i was going through than she realized. After that I had marching band, which was three or so hours of walking around a pretend football field while those who skipped band camp caught up. It was fun and i enjoyed belonging to something, it definitely beat going home. At six thirty we grouped up signed off and piled into the cars that beckoned to us, my mom waited patiently as i got in the car, her usual tension pushing my relaxed nerves back up to where they needed to be.  
“Got any homework?”  
“Just some physics things.”  
“Go ahead and work on your chores first, you can do your homework downstairs.”  
“Alright, what was for dinner?”  
“Just some pork steaks nothing big.”  
“Anything left?”  
“There is some ramen waiting for you.”  
“Alright thanks.”  
The rest of the ride went by in silence and once we got home I went downstairs dropped everything off and went into the kitchen where i started cleaning up dinner. The dishes went by pretty fast and once the stove and counters were clean i grabbed a styrofoam cup of ramen cooked it then disappeared downstairs where I read through my psychology book until i blacked out. When i woke once more i found a notebook in my lap with Luna’s lilting handwriting and a description of physics class. It wasn’t very detailed and the only thing she really did was answer the questions then let me back in when my ex started talking to me again. I sighed lightly then put the notebook down and went to actual sleep.


	2. Graduation, right?

My school year plowed on like that, my mind working itself into a routine. Once it got to the point where graduation could be considered looming I found myself zoning out or ignoring my surroundings as most of the other students did. The only ones who actually seemed interested were the populars, and while I didn't have a problem with any of them I didn't have anything positive to say either. 

Things stayed constant at home with the tension of my father running the house hold. I preformed the bare minimum and once graduation day actually came I followed the schedule like a good student. To be honest I don't remember much of it, and all my graduation photos proved it, I was smiling but it wasn't a real smile. 

My graduation party was a sham, my parents decided it would be better to group up with some other parents and throw one big general party instead of one that felt sincere. The same gifts were passed out to the graduates and the most popular of the three had the most friends show up. As it stood I had four friends show up which wasn't bad, but they were all my weird friends and my parents clearly didn't approve. 

When I got home afterwards I was told that I was a disgrace and I was to prove to them I was worth it. I couldn't handle the stress, so when the last day came I called my friends had them help me pack and I left. No good byes just left. It was the single worst mistake of my life. Followed by when I did it again.


End file.
